


Nero, That Is Not a Dog

by AKnightOfAGoodKing



Series: Devil May Cry Attends Redgrave Elementary [11]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crying, Family, Mistaken Identity, Zoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:07:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKnightOfAGoodKing/pseuds/AKnightOfAGoodKing
Summary: V has three(?) pets, so why can't Nero just havethisone?(Or: Sparda Men Probably Part Time As Animal Tamers)





	Nero, That Is Not a Dog

**Author's Note:**

> **[DO NOT REPOST/REUSE MY WORK(S) WITHOUT MY ACKNOWLEDGEMENT AND PERMISSION]**
> 
> Credo and Lady may be the only functioning adults in this entire series, lmao.

It's a rare occasion, but it happens that occasionally, Dante and Vergil are both available to go pick up Nero from school. That usually brings more interests than usual from other parents and guardians because they are an attractive pair of twins and watching the two of them interacting could be entertaining. Vergil would ignore most of whatever Dante says, but everyone can see how close they stand next to each other, even when no one else is around them. 

They, because of Vergil, arrive early, the elder probably forcing his brother to make it on time, and after school starts out as usual, other parents waiting outside the gate for the school day to end and for their kids to get out as well. 

"We could've taken the bike," Dante nonchalantly says. "We didn't have to go so early."

"If you didn't want to walk, then you should've just stayed home," Vergil replies, huffing. "Besides, I'd rather not get on that contraption with you driving." 

"What? You know I'm great at that. Remember that time I jumped over the two rooftops."

"I remember you breaking your leg when we were seven with you trying that with a regular bicycle. You're a danger to yourself."

"It only took a month to heal, 'snot so bad."

Dante grins, and they start to banter as per usual. You'd wonder how those two never tired of it, but by the small quirk of his lips, Vergil enjoys it as much as Dante. Bantering is their default. 

Soon, without any doubt, the school bells rings for the end of the school day, and there's shouting. Not excited shouting however, but of fear and horror. One of the supervising teachers who'd arrived early stop the students from leaving the gate. 

Everyone's head turn to the source of the shout, a father pointing at the flowerbed in front of the school. Their eyes widen with horrified shock as they recognize the frightening figure of a big, brown grizzly—

"DOGGIE!" 

"Nero, come back!"

Vergil's and Dante's head turn back around so fast they could've gotten whiplash, their attention turning immediately to the youngest Sparda who is running towards the beast with the joyful laughter and stretched out arms. 

Someone faints when Nero gets close enough to jump at the  _bear_  and wrap his short arms around its neck. The bear dwarfs the Nero by four times. Vergil curses under his breath as Dante tries not to laugh, the two men heading over immediately. 

"Nero, that is  _not_  a dog," Vergil says sternly, crossing his arms. 

Nero looks at his father with innocent blue eyes, mushing his face against the bear's. The bear, oddly enough, is complacent, nuzzling up against Nero like a friend. "Yes, he is," the boy says as if he doesn't know what his father's saying, "see, he's a good doggie." 

Dante couldn't resist, and he doubles over, leaning against his brother for support. "Oh my God, this literally could not happen to anyone else," he says, cackling.

"It won't work," Vergil states, not looking away from his son. 

"You said I can have a pet," Nero shoots back, tightening his grip. The bear growls lowly, taking a seat next to where the boy is kneeling. This is one well trained bear. "V has three, so why I can't I have  _this_ one?"

"We have yet to discuss the full terms and conditions."

"Would someone please take that boy away from that bear?" someone in the crowd asks, but they're ignored when Dante straightens himself out because, "Hey, running at fangs and claws is one thing, but there's no way I'm letting you keep them in the house, kid."

(Yes, as if the first part wasn't bad enough, Dante, but keeping a bearas a  _pet_  is where you draw the line then okay, whatever.) 

"Christ," Credo—finally a responsible adult—says, daring to step up to the party with the bear. He lets out a sigh. "I've already called animal control, let him down gently, you two."

"What?" Nero asks, voice cracking with his heart. His blue eyes start to water. It's a heartbreaking sight. The bear whines in sympathy, following in Nero's attempt to convince his father and his uncle by rolling onto his back like a good boy.

But Vergil is firm, narrowing his eyes in warning. " _No,_ " he says, leaving no room to be questioned. 

Rejected, Nero starts to cry, saying, "It's not fair! You said I can have a pet and I want this one! You don't love me!" 

Vergil refuses to give that the dignity of a response, but Dante feels a little guilty, knowing full well that his nephew doesn't mean it but it's still painful to hear. 

"I said  _gently_ ," Credo comments with exasperation. He glances at the two grown men. "Would one of you  _please_  take him away from the bear? You're giving everyone here an anxiety attack. He's a child, and that is  _literally_ a bear."

"Okay, okay," Dante says, pulling a weeping Nero into his arms. Nero tries cling onto his friend, but he fails to Dante's strength.

The bear growls, sounding angry and looking to put up a fight, but Vergil gives the creature a firm look and says, "Stay."

And shockingly, the bear obeys, falling on his behind and whining. That only makes Nero cry harder, and people are starting to look sympathetic, as if maybe they should've let him keep the bear. (Don't you dare.)

"Hey, Vergil," Dante says, holding onto his nephew, "help me out. You made him cry too."

Vergil sighs, trying to soften his expression, but it's a little forced. "Nero, if it's any consolation, you may play with the bear until animal control arrives," he says. "Make sure you say your goodbyes well."

Credo blinks in disbelief. "I—" he starts, "I should've just done it myself. Here, give me Nero, Dante." 

The younger twin complies, knowing that he and Vergil aren't the best at comforting a child unfortunately. Nero can be a mouthy kid, but he rarely let himself cry like this. He really wanted a bear for a pet, huh? 

"I'll take him to Kyrie and Nico," the young cadet tells the two guardians, shaking his head. Nero is sobbing against his shoulder. "Keep your eye on the bear please."

Credo walks away, leaving the twins by themselves. The bear whines at the lost of his new friend, to which Dante feels a bit sympathetic to. The younger man takes a seat on the ground next to the beast, putting an arm around the bear. 

"It's okay, you're going to be well taken care of," Dante assures. "I'll make sure of it."

The bear whines, head bowed in acceptance. Vergil rolls his eyes. 

There are people looking with wide eyes as how causal this looks. Someone might have fainted again. 

 

 

 

 

When Nero pouts, he has one of the fluffiest cheeks in existence. It makes him seem like the little boy he is, eyebrows furrowed and frowning glum. Friends and family will not resist the urge to pinch him, snickering at just how much they could get, and cooing at him. 

Nero hates it, but he really wants to get the message across that he's still  _very upset_  and  _not happy_ , even after two days.

"Poor boy," Lady teases, pinching his cheek again at breakfast that Saturday. "Cheer up, Nero. Dante and I are going to take you to the zoo."

"I don't want to go to the zoo," Nero mumbles. 

The brunette chuckles. "How about you give it a try first?" she suggests. "If you don't like the zoo, I'll make it up to you."

"How?" 

"I'll get you a bear."

Nero's pout disappears in wide, hopeful smile. "Really?" he asks, voice pitched up in excitement. 

"Mhmm. So, who's ready to go to the zoo?" 

The boy jumps out of his seat and heads upstairs to his room, getting changed as fast as he could before running back down again. Lady and Dante are already to go, snickering at Nero's haste because he's wearing mismatched socks and his shirt is on backwards. Dante is the one who helps him get out together, getting into Lady's car. (She's the only one at Devil May Cry who owns one; everyone else preferred bikes, skateboards, or otherwise.) 

When they get to the zoo, Nero is the first one out of the car, but Dante grabs him by the hand before the boy could wonder off. "Slow down, kiddo," the man warns. "Remember what happens when monkeys catch kids on their own."

"They'll eat my brains," Nero answers, settling down. It obviously isn't true, but it's a silly enough answer to pretend is true. 

Dante laughs, nodding, and Lady gets them in with special entrance tickets. Once they got in the zoo, Nero, like any kid in the world, goes off, tugging Dante's hand to pull him towards the first thing that caught his eyes: giraffes. The two adults follow his lead, the boy already forgetting that he was even angry that week.

Lady pulls out her phone to take pictures whenever one of the animals comes close enough, which happens often when Dante makes a clicking noise with his tongue. If any of them get close enough, the man would lift Nero up to get a closer look, and the boy laughs delightfully. Lady takes some video too, planning to cut them into a short movie. 

At some point, they make their way to a pet zoo and a bird sanctuary where Nero is allowed to touch the animals, many of which came to him without a word. (Lady's picture of Dante and Nero nearly covered in birds is shaky at best.) 

They spend all morning looking around at almost every exhibit, and Nero's having so much fun that by lunchtime, he's bouncing in his seat. 

"We went through pretty much everything," Dante says, a little impressed. Nero has a lot of energy. 

"But we have one last thing to go to," Lady says with a smile. "I think you'll like it a lot, Nero."

Nero tilts his head, wondering what she might mean, but he goes back to finishing his pizza or else Dante will eat it too. 

Not even half an hour later, Lady is leading Nero and Dante to one exhibit the adults had planned to avoid until now, and the boy's mouth is agape when he sees a familiar face behind the large glass panel. 

"Doggie!” the boy shouts, running to the window. 

And at the call, the big, grizzle bear from school leaps off the tire swing and runs towards Nero, pawing at the glass gently. He roars softly a hello. 

"See, I told you'll be taken care of," Dante remarks, standing behind Nero. "Couldn't do it without you, of course," he tells Lady, giving her a kiss on the cheek in gratitude.

Lady smiles smugly. "Do you feel better, Nero?" she asks, patting the boy's face affectionately. "Doesn't Doggie seem happy here with others like him?" 

"I knew it was a good idea to name him that," Dante comments to himself. 

Nero nods, hands flat on the glass to which Doggie the bear mimics, and he turns around to hug Lady around her waist. "You don't have to get me a bear anymore," he says, remembering the deal they made this morning.

Lady hugs him back. "You can come back and see him anytime," she tells Nero. "He'll be taken cared of very well."

Nero gives her the brightest smile that'd never be caught on video or pictures, but that's alright. 

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, no one can disprove that V _doesn't_ have three pets. 
> 
> If you like my work(s), please check out [my Twitter](https://twitter.com/kappachyun?s=09).


End file.
